Never Letting Go
by DarthRaydor
Summary: So I finally have a title.


The team got called out on a stakeout and Sharon and Andy were sitting in the car together; as the talked animatedly while watching the house. Sharon couldn't stop thinking about how far she and Andy have come, especially from them hating or well, maybe a strong dislike for each other to this... could you she say she loves him. Smiling she leaned over the console of the car and placed a small chaste kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, I just.. I love you that is all." She said it she actually said. Oh god she said. "I mean.."

"I love you too." Andy replied. A voice over the walkie talkie caused them to snap out of their daze. "Let's go."

They both exited the vehicle, Sharon protectively behind Andy but to the right so she could see. Both had their weapons drawn and heard shots fired. Running up to the house they stood next to a wall and peaked inside. "I can't see anything." Sharon spoke to Andy but was talking to Amy over the walkie for her position. Sharon heard but when he turned around he was walking slowly against the front the house towards the other side. "Andy!" Sharon hissed.

Andy seen the suspect moving through the house to get a better hiding position so he hid behind the tree before the suspect could see him but was not quick enough and he started shooting as Andy fires back with Amy next to him in seconds he is on his knees behind the tree.

"SUSPECT DOWN!" officers shouted.

"Andy that was so stupid."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Come on everyone is waiting."

Andy got up and leaned against Sharon and they walked slowly back towards the house. Andy was wincing and holding his stomach as they walked in as his team of detectives looked around and he stood against a wall while Amy and Sharon constantly watched. "Captain?" Amy approached Sharon with a whisper. "The Lieutenant doesn't look okay."

"He's probably in shock. Give him some time."

Andy looked down at his stomach discreetly and a tear ran down his cheek. Wearing black clothing covered his wound and the nausea was kicking in slowly. His protective vest not low enough to protect his stomach from the gunshot had him leaning heavily against the wall willing and praying for himself to be strong but his body quickly declining him. Sliding down the wall he moaned. His fellow detectives saw the movement and rushed to his side to catch him. "CAPTAIN!"

"Lieutenant" Sanchez asked as he pulled his hand away stained in blood.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Sharon ordered. "Andy?"

Andy looked up at her and was silent Reaching out for her, he grabbed her jacket and pulled himself towards her before collapsing fully into her arms. When the paramedics finally came they took Andy and Sharon road with them to Saint Catherine's.

The waiting game was the hardest part as part of her team and Rusty sat in the waiting room on the progress of his condition. Sharon pacing back and forth was startled when Louis jumped up. Turning around and rushing to the doctor seeing the look on his face was clarification enough to know something was wrong.

"Is he okay?" Sharon asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, his gsw to the abdomen caused his stomach to rupture and there caused internal bleeding and we couldn't stop it." The doctor explained.

Sharon was quiet and covered her mouth before she felt her knees go weak and before she could fall to the floor felt arms from behind catch her and lower her slowly. As those arms she didn't know who they belonged to held her tightly she cried and cried for the man she loved dearly was now lifeless and she will never see his face again; that beautiful smile, those bright eyes that melted her heart. "Mom, I'm so sorry." Rusty whispered in her ear as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

Sharon looked up and only cries harder. Opening and closing her mouth to say something she could form any words before she pulled away and stood to her feet and running away. Sharon didn't know where she was going only that she had to get away. She had to wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
